


Binding Too Long

by NB_Cecil



Series: Chulu Porn [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Dysphoria, Chest Binding, Chest Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Hiding Medical Issues, Light Angst, M/M, New Relationship, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, binders, minor medical issues, trans!chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Feeling inadequate next to his muscular new boyfriend, Pavel is reluctant to let Hikaru see him without his binder, but with long shifts followed by dinner dates and sleepovers, binding for too long takes its toll on Pavel’s body, and eventually he works up the courage to remove his binder in front of Hikaru.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Chulu Porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Binding Too Long

Hikaru was all angles and well-defined muscles. Biceps and quadriceps and six-pack and all the rest. _Hikaru_ ’s pectorals were just that: muscles under skin; nothing... more.

Pavel turned away from the mirror, grabbed his uniform trousers and pulled them on before he could make any further unfavourable comparisons between his boyfriend of three weeks’ toned, athletic body and his own soft, rounded-in-all-the-wrong-places form. He struggled into his binder and push his own pectorals down and toward his armpits to flatten them into a less dysphoria-inducing shape, with a muttered “Who are you kidding, Pavel?”. He donned the rest of his uniform and hurried to the bridge for his shift.

Back in his quarters that night, after an eight hour shift, then dinner with Hikaru followed by a trip to the arboretum, Pavel winced at the stab of pain in his ribs when he crossed his arms to remove his shirt. 

“You ok, baby?” Hikaru asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

“Yeah. Just wearing my binder too long,” Pavel replied. He grabbed the hems of both his shirt and undershirt, pulled them over his head together and tossed them onto the floor.

“You should take it off.” Hikaru stepped closer, frowning, and put his hands on Pavel’s hips. “How long’s it been? It must be more than twelve hours by now.”

“It’s fine.” Pavel put both hands on Hikaru’s butt and gave it a squeeze in an attempt to distract him from his concern. It worked, and fifteen seconds later they were lying on the bed, rutting urgently against each other with Hikaru’s hard-on pressed against Pavel’s own cock through the double layer of their underwear.

Pavel’s binder stayed on even after he’d shed his underwear so that Hikaru could eat him out. It chafed uncomfortably under his arms while he panted and groaned as Hikaru slid a lube-slicked finger into his arsehole and ran his tongue over Pavel’s cock.

Only once Hikaru’s lay sleeping with a slight smile on his lips did Pavel slip quietly out of bed, rummage in a drawer for a tank top and clean underwear, and make his way to the bathroom to inspect the damage done by seventeen hours of continuous binding on top of the twelve hours yesterday and fourteen the day before. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Pavel choked back a whimper when he pulled the binder over his head and the fabric dragged against his abraded skin. He pressed his fingers to his sore ribs and sighed, imagining Christine shaking her head as she scanned him with her tricorder. He would have to visit sickbay tomorrow. He smoothed a layer of barrier cream over the red patches of skin, donned his tank top and boxers, and headed back to bed. Hikaru stirred and mumbled in his sleep when Pavel wrapped an arm around him and spooned him.

“Morning, sleepyhead!”

Pavel cracked his eyes open to see Hikaru, dressed in black workout tights and nothing else, standing over him holding a mug of coffee. “What time is it?” He asked blearily.

“Five-twenty-five,” Hikaru replied, his tone far too chipper for the early hour. “I got you coffee.”

Pavel heaved himself up into a sitting position. “Is the mess even open this early?” He took proffered the mug.

“It’s open twenty-four hours. I stopped by for a snack after my workout.” Hikaru sat down on the bed.

 _So, early morning workouts are the secret to him being built like Vladimir Putin_ , Pavel thought, self-consciously tugging the duvet up over his chest. He sipped his coffee. The sight of Hikaru’s hair plastered to his forehead by a sheen of sweat combined with the effects of the caffeine to chase away Pavel’s grogginess, despite the early hour. “Hey,” he murmured, grinning at his boyfriend and setting the mug down on the nightstand. He shuffled across the mattress toward Hikaru. “We have some time before alpha shift. We should make the most of it.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Hikaru’s.

Hikaru kissed him back hungrily, hands wandering over Pavel’s torso, up his sides and down his back, but careful to avoid touching his chest. A wave of panic came over Pavel. He hadn’t thought this through. Hikaru’s fingers were pushing under the hem of his tank top now. Pavel pushed his hands away.

“You alright?” Hikaru’s face wore that same look of concern it had had the previous night.

“Yeah, just—.” Pavel faltered. He took a deep breath in. “Ok,” he said, and before he lost his nerve, leaned over to the wall panel beside the bed, dimming the lights to their lowest setting. He could keep worrying about whether Hikaru would be as horrified by his chest as he himself was, or he could just get it over with now.

Hikaru sat near the foot of the bed with his legs crossed, waiting while Pavel did whatever it was he was doing in the near-darkness. Pavel pulled his top over his head and dropped it on the duvet. “Hikaru?” His voice was so quiet Hikaru barely caught the word. “Would you like to touch my chest?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yes. But—,” he added quickly, “—Don’t look.”

“It’s very hard to look when it’s dark.” Hikaru scooted across the bed and settled beside Pavel. He reached out a hand and laced his fingers with Pavel’s. Pavel brought his free hand to the back of Hikaru’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Tentatively, Hikaru reached out his free hand and brushed the backs of his fingers along the underside of Pavel’s breast. He broke off the kiss to murmur, “Is this ok?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” Pavel replied.

“We’ll stop if it’s not fine, ok?”

Pavel freed his hand from Hikaru’s grasp and used it to guide Hikaru’s hand to cup his breast. “Is it—? Are they—? Am _I_ ok?” He asked. Despite the deep shadows cast by the dim lighting, Hikaru could see the desperate need for approval written on his boyfriend’s face.

“Of course.” Hikaru tried to sound reassuring. “They—and you—are really quite lovely.” It wasn’t a mere platitude; having only dated only cis men up until now, Hikaru was surprised at just how good Pavel’s chest felt. He could see why some people were so taken with this particular part of the human anatomy. He squeezed gently and Pavel responded with a low growl in the back of his throat and kissed him again with urgency.

Ninety minutes later, as he fought his way into his binder alone in the bathroom, Pavel noted to himself with a grin that—while the dull ache in his ribs and the sharp sting of his abraded skin had lessened in the hours he’d left his chest unbound—the throbbing ache in his nipples, bruised by Hikaru’s biting, sucking and pinching, was really quite pleasant.


End file.
